Donald Audette
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Laval, QC, CAN | draft = 183th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2004 }} Donald Audette (born September 23, 1969) is a Canadian retired professional forward who played fourteen seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Buffalo Sabres, Los Angeles Kings, Atlanta Thrashers, Dallas Stars, Montreal Canadiens and Florida Panthers. Playing career He was drafted in the 9th round of the 1989 NHL Entry Draft, 183rd overall by the Buffalo Sabres. Despite his small stature, Audette became known for his gritty, feisty style of play and quickly endeared himself to Buffalo hockey fans with a 31 goal rookie season. However, his rough and tumble style of play led to lengthy trips to the injury reserve list, including several knee injuries that ended his 1992–93 and 1995–96 seasons. In 1998 Audette was traded to the Los Angeles Kings. Two years later, as a member of the Atlanta Thrashers, he reached his career high in goals (32) and assists (45) and made it to the NHL All-Star game. Audette was traded back to the Buffalo Sabres in March 2001, and signed a multi-million dollar contract with the Dallas Stars later that summer. In the middle of the 2001–02 season, Audette was traded again, this time to the Montreal Canadiens. In a game against the New York Rangers on December 1, 2001, Audette had the tendons of his forearm severed by an opponent's skate and required life-saving surgery to repair the extensive damage, but still managed to recover in time for the playoffs. After struggling to make a mark with the Florida Panthers for half of the 2003–04 season, Audette stopped playing professionally. Prior to playing in the NHL, Audette won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award as the top rookie in the American Hockey League (AHL), while playing for the Rochester Americans. However, he is most remembered, by some, for the spearing penalty he took the closing minute of the third period of game six of the '91 Calder Cup series which ended up costing the Americans the Calder Cup. Career statistics Regular Season Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM 1990–91 Buffalo Sabres NHL 8 4 3 7 4 1991–92 Buffalo Sabres NHL 63 31 17 48 75 1992–93 Buffalo Sabres NHL 44 12 7 19 51 1993–94 Buffalo Sabres NHL 77 29 30 59 41 1994–95 Buffalo Sabres NHL 46 24 13 37 27 1995–96 Buffalo Sabres NHL 23 12 13 25 18 1996–97 Buffalo Sabres NHL 73 28 22 50 48 1997–98 Buffalo Sabres NHL 75 24 20 44 59 1998–99 Los Angeles Kings NHL 49 18 18 36 51 1999–00 Los Angeles/Atlanta NHL 63 19 24 43 57 2000–01 Atlanta/Buffalo NHL 76 34 45 79 76 2001–02 Dallas/Montreal NHL 33 5 13 18 20 2002–03 Montreal Canadiens NHL 54 11 12 23 19 2003–04 Montreal/Florida NHL 51 9 12 21 38 NHL Totals 735 260 249 509 584 External links * Note: Donald Audette served as the Sabres captain during part of the 1997–98 season, while Michael Peca was injured & out of the line-up. Category:Born in 1969 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Laval Titan alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Retired in 2004